


Go Figure

by flippedstargirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Davis & White inspired, F/M, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippedstargirl/pseuds/flippedstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peeta sees Katniss for the first time, he thinks she’s the best skater he’s ever seen. AU fic inspired by ice dancers Meryl Davis & Charlie White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Prompts in Panem Round Six, Day Three: Yellow (Or in this case Gold)

**5 Years Old**

The first time Peeta Mellark sees her-she’s wearing a red plaid dress and her hair is in two braids.  She's twirling  and dancing around the ice. Peeta speeds over to the boards to his father and points her out, “Dad! She is the best skater I have ever seen in my _whole entire_ life!”

“Is that right?” his father asks smiling.

Peeta nods enthusiastically. He’s about to tell his father about how fast she can spin when he feels jostled from both sides. His brothers raced over and are asking to have a cocoa break.

“Peeta, are you coming?”

Peeta glances at the girl with the braids before joining his brothers and father for hot chocolate and cheese buns. When the boys get back on the ice, they start a game of tag and Peeta forgets about the girl with the braids and focuses on not being _it_.

 

**9 Years Old**

Portia, his skating coach, says he has the posture of a hockey player. That's fine when he plays hockey, but if he’s figure skating he needs to to stand straight and tall. Apparently, dancing with a partner, with a _girl_ , is the best way to correct it.

Peeta likes hockey and figure skating, so giving one up isn’t an option. Instead Peeta’s adding another discipline. Delly, his older partner, decided that she didn’t like ice dancing. Now he has to find a new partner. Peeta’s skating in lazy circles waiting for the new girl to show up.

Peeta is shocked when the girl with the braids steps onto the ice.

“Peeta, this is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is Peeta Mellark.”

Peeta smiles at her and says hello. Katniss only replies back with a meek hi. Portia then explains what she would like them to do- well, to Katniss. He already knows. He’s been ice dancing for _six_ months now.

“Okay you two, are you ready?”

Katniss nods and immediately takes Peeta’s hand. Peeta is surprised at how well they seem to move together. It’s nothing like skating with Delly had been. Maybe this will work out.

 

xxx

 

“Katniss, you have to look at Peeta,” Portia reminds her. Peeta tries his best not to show his frustration. He and Katniss have been skating for about a month, but they are still going through the basics.  He already went through this with Delly. Even though Peeta’s experienced, he has to sit through all that beginners stuff again because Katniss is _new_.

Peeta’s not sure how he feels about Katniss. Skating with her feels good, when she knows what she’s doing. But she doesn’t smile much and doesn’t really get many of his jokes.

Katniss’s eyes flit towards Peeta for a second as if she could read his thoughts.  But right away she’s looking somewhere else again. “Eyes, Katniss!” Portia calls.

After watching them skate around some more, Portia asks them to stop. “Katniss, how about this- we are going to put a sticker on Peeta’s head. Right here,” Portia pulls out a smiley face sticker and puts it on his forehead between his eyes. “And you are going to look at that smiley face. You’re not really going to be looking at Peeta, you’ll be looking at this sticker. Can you do that?”

Katniss nods and Portia sends them around the ice again.

 

**13 years old**

 

Peeta can tell Katniss is frustrated. They didn’t win any medals this year. This is the first year they didn’t win any. Peeta feels bad. He feels like it’s partially his fault. He’s been focusing more on his single’s routines and hockey this season. He never missed any of their practices or anything- he knows he didn’t give one hundred percent. And because he didn’t, they didn’t win any medals.

Peeta pulls Katniss aside and apologizes for being such a bad partner. He tells her he understands if she wants to find a new partner.

Katniss’s face fills with panic, “You don’t want to be partners anymore?”

“No. Of course I do. I was just saying that if you were unhappy with me, I would get it if you got a new partner.”

Katniss shook her head, “I don’t want a new partner.”

Peeta smiles, “Okay. I promise I’ll be better next season.”

True to his word, the next season they win the silver medal at Nationals. They also get the opportunity to travel to Junior Worlds.

 

**17 years old**

There’s a light knock on his bedroom door. Peeta’s confused, his family isn’t the knocking type. “Come in!” he calls.

Katniss pokes her head through the crack. “Hi. How are you feeling?”

Peeta shrugs, “Been better. Have a seat,” Peeta says offering his desk chair.

Katniss perches on the edge of the seat. “So… you’re out for the rest of the season?”

Peeta reddens, “Yes. Katniss I’m so sorry!”

Katniss shakes her head, “Don’t be. Accidents happen.”

“I guess,” Peeta grumbles. And shifts around to adjust his leg.

Katniss moves from the desk chair to the foot of the bed. “How long do you have to wear this thing?”

Peeta raps his knuckles on his cast, “A month.” He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah…” Peeta sighs. “I love hockey but man this sucks…”

“Your dad said your team won the championship. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t get a chance to play a whole lot,” Peeta gestures to his leg.“They did let me stay for the final period before we went to the hospital. That was cool.”

Katniss rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him. She doesn’t _get_ hockey.  Katniss suddenly gets a serious look on her face.

“So I’m starting to apply to schools and I’m assuming you are, too. And I was just wondering, do you still want to do this? I don’t know what your plans for school are… and I’d like to know where we stand.”

Peeta takes a deep breath, “Well, we won a silver medal at the Grand Prix Final last year. We could win more medals.”

Katniss nods in agreement, “We could.” She grabs the end of her braid and begins to nervously chew it. It's something Peeta hasn’t seen her do in years- in fact the last time she did that her hair was in two braids instead of one. She must be really anxious. Could she possibly want to stop skating?

Peeta clears his throat, “How do you feel about it?”

Katniss pulls the hair out of her mouth, “ I want to keep skating.”

Peeta grins, “So let’s do it. Let’s keep skating!” Peeta scoots over on his bed to make some room for Katniss. He pats the empty spot by him, and she joins him at the head of the bed. He puts an arm around her trying to get comfortable. “Alright, Everdeen, let’s talk about colleges.”

Peeta turns to Katniss realizing something. “When you said you wanted to keep skating, you mean with me, right?”

Katniss laughs and nods.

“Okay good, that would have been awkward.”

Katniss rolls her eyes and snuggles into Peeta’s arm, “No, Peeta. There’s no other partner for me. You’re it.”

 

**21 years old**

To be honest, Peeta wasn’t sure what to expect. He’s been watching the Olympics since he was a little kid, but the whole thing overwhelms him. There’s so much going on, so many people, voices and lights. Peeta looks over at Katniss who seems to be feeling the same way. He reaches his arm around her shoulder to give her a quick squeeze. She looks up at him and grins. She puts a hand on his shoulder and leans up to his ear. “This is so crazy!” she shouts.

“I know!” he yells back. They both turn and wave to the sea of people in the stadium.

They are currently processing into the Opening Ceremonies of the Olympics. As their fellow Olympians walk to their seats everyone seems to bump into each other a lot. Instinctively, Peeta’s hand finds Katniss’s. Katniss looks at him and gives him another smile and for some reason it makes his heart flutter.

xxx

If attending Opening Ceremonies was overwhelming, Peeta’s not sure how he feels after completing the free dance. He’s happy with his performance, he feels like he put it all out there on the ice. Katniss feels the same way. Her eyes are sparkling and he can’t help but pull her into a big hug and tell her how amazing she is. She laughs and replies that he’s amazing, too.  He turns her and they bow to the audience before heading to the kiss and cry.

By the time they reach the kiss and cry, Katniss is in serious mode. Her face wiped clean of any emotion as they wait for their scores. Peeta’s more talkative in the kiss and cry, but that could be said most of the time. He chats with their coaches, Effie and Haymitch, about their performance. Katniss chimes in that she thinks they didn’t go into their first lift quick enough but says nothing else.

She places her hand on his knee as they wait. Finally their scores appear on the screen. Peeta lets out a laugh. They set a personal best and they are currently at the top of the leader board. Peeta hugs his coaches and then Katniss.  She pulls him in tight and whispers, “Good job.”

Peeta and Katniss don’t watch the remaining dances. Instead they sit quietly in a corner holding hands, heads bowed. Peeta can feel Katniss’s heart racing. They could medal tonight but it’s out of their hands. It rests on the other couples and how well they do.

After what seems like an eternity, Haymitch approaches them. “Well, congratulations you two. You got the silver.”

Katniss lets out a gasp and squeezes Peeta’s hand even harder. Peeta’s so happy he could kiss Katniss. _Wait, what?_ Where did that thought come from?

Peeta can’t stop thinking about wanting to kiss Katniss now. Where did this all come from? When she receives her medal and moves her hair out of the way, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her neck. Peeta shakes the thoughts out of his head as all the medalists wave to the audience and congratulate each other.

He chalks up all these feelings to over stimulation and focuses on enjoying the Olympic experience.

 

**25 years old**

It turns out, the feelings Peeta experienced weren’t due to an Olympic high. He continues to have those feelings for Katniss. They are almost four years strong now. He couldn’t will them away, and he’s not sure he wants to.

He and Katniss have a special bond that no one understands but them. They’ve grown up together, learned how to communicate without letting things get heated, learned the ins and outs of the other person and can read each other like a book.

Katniss is off at practice today. Haymitch keeps yelling at her to get focused. Katniss just scowls in reply. Peeta’s itching to find out what’s wrong. So when they take a break, he jumps on the opportunity to ask her.

She sighs and tells him that she’s fine, just a little tired is all. Peeta decides not to push the issue.  A few minutes later, Katniss does. She tells him that she and Gale broke up because he couldn’t understand that skating and Peeta were her number one commitment.

Peeta tries his best not to smirk. _Take that_ , Gale Hawthorne. Peeta knows he’s only the number one commitment  because they are hungry for gold, but he’ll take what he can get. Peeta tells Katniss how much he thinks that sucks.

Katniss just shrugs, “It’s okay. I think it's more upsetting that he couldn’t understand how important this is to me.” Peeta could do a triple flip right now- or he’d try his hardest.

Once again, Peeta pushes his feelings for Katniss aside and focuses on the end goal: Olympic Gold.

 

xxx

 

After being crowned Olympic Gold Medalists, Peeta and Katniss have been on quite the ride for the last 48 hours. They’ve only managed a couple hours of sleep. They’ve done interview after interview, posed for dozens of photos. It’s been absolutely exhilarating but exhausting at the same time. They’ve only seen their families for the briefest moments. One of the networks was gracious enough to let their families be on air with them so they were able to spend some time together. Peeta thinks that’s the hardest part of Katniss, she’s very close to her sister. Prim understands though and just wants Katniss to enjoy the moment because she’s earned it.

_They’ve_ earned it.

After 16 years of dancing together they achieved greatness.

The only thing that terrifies Peeta is what happens next. It’s a question they’ve been getting in almost all their interviews. They laugh it off and say they just want to enjoy living in the moment because it’s such a special experience. While that is true, Peeta worries that after this they’ll grow apart. They’ll always be friends, but when they don’t have skating as excuse to get together, she’ll go do other things, meet other people, meet other _guys_.

xxx

It’s not until a week later when they are home that Peeta brings it up to Katniss. He's just carried all her luggage into her condo and they are enjoying a celebratory glass of champagne.

“So, Katniss Everdeen, what comes next?”

“Well we’ve got to go to those interviews in the Capitol next week. And then we’ll have to decide if we’re going to compete at Worlds.”

“What about after all of that? What happens at the end of this season?”

“We decide if we want to continue.”

“What’s the next goal?”

“Another Olympic medal?” Katniss laughs. “They don’t have platinum medals.”

Peeta laughs, but then turns serious. “Can I tell you something without freaking you out?”

Katniss takes a swig of champagne, “Yes.”

“I’ve been in love with you for a while now, but I was worried about how it would affect our partnership. I figured I should say something now before you go off and find a new hobby and meet some guy and decide that he’s the one for you.”

Katniss is stunned. “Oh wow, Peeta…”

“I know you returning my feelings is a long shot. But I just needed you to know, and think about giving me a chance, okay?”

Katniss leans across the table and touches Peeta’s hand, “Do you remember what I said when you broke your leg?”

“So you’re out for the rest of the season?” Peeta guesses.

“No, after that. When we talked about whether we wanted to continue, I said, there’s no other partner for me. That you’re it.”

“Yes?” Peeta tries to recall the moment. He remembers her curling up with him on his bed and talking about colleges.

“Well… I meant it. _You’re it_ for me, Peeta.”

Peeta gets out of his seat and pulls Katniss out of hers and looks deeply in her eyes. She’s completely serious, but there’s something else in her eyes as well. She’s hopeful. And she’s never looked so beautiful to him. He pulls her into a gentle kiss. When they pull away, he smiles at her, “You actually looked in my eyes. There’s not a sticker on my forehead is there?” he jokes.

She laughs and pulls him into another kiss.

He breaks the kiss once more, this time he's serious, ” There’s nobody else for me, either. You’re it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr @cascadingpearls


End file.
